


Ten Black Roses

by OroroNebbia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroroNebbia/pseuds/OroroNebbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 rozas fueron las que recibió.</p><p>10 rozas fueron las que cambiaron su vida, las que le dieron sentido.</p><p>10 rozas que él atesoró con toda su resquebrajada alma.</p><p>Y la persona que le dio esas 10 rozas, se convirtió en alguien aun más importante.</p><p> Irremplazable, inolvidable, eternamente guardado dentro de su corazón maltratado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Black Roses

10 rozas fueron las que **recibió.**

 

10 rozas fueron las que cambiaron su vida, las que **le dieron sentido.**

 

10 rozas que él atesoró con toda **su resquebrajada alma.**

 

Y la persona que le dio esas 10 rozas, se convirtió en alguien aun más importante.

 

Irremplazable, **inolvidable** , eternamente guardado dentro de su corazón maltratado.

 

Las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles, pero después de haberle **conocido a él,** nunca más volvieron a ser las mismas.

 

Sus manos se mancharon de sangre, su cabeza se lleno de los gritos de todas esas personas **, fuesen inocentes o no.**

 

No podía olvidar todas las cosas que había provocado, todas las cosas que había causado de manera directa o indirecta.

 

Su vida era ahora más complicada de lo que fue nunca antes.

 

 **Cuando la vida es como un barco dentro de una botella** , queriendo zarpar pero sin poder hacerlo. Las cosas son complicadas, dolorosas.

 

Día a día las cosas se ponen mas difícil, queriendo gritar pero sin poder hacerlo.

 

Viendo pasar a la gente del otro lado del cristal, yendo y viniendo, sufriendo dentro de aquella botella, dentro de aquella prisión, sin poder escapar, cada vez con menos aire, muriendo lentamente, ahogándose.

 

Y dolía.

 

Dolía ser solo un espectador de todo lo que sucedía a su alredor, dolía no poder hacer nada, a pesar de ser el causante de todo.

 

-       _Por favor basta…_

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Todo comenzó con aquella rosa negra sobre su cama.

 

**La primera rosa negra.**

 

Las ventanas estaban cerradas. La única entrada era la puerta de la habitación. Nadie más podía entrar sin su permiso.

 

¿Quién había entrado y dejado aquella rosa negra sobre su cama?

 

La curiosidad había podido más y acercándose con pasos nerviosos, dejando su capa y chaqueta blanca sobre una silla cercana, se sentó en el borde de la cama para así leer la pequeña tarjeta que venia con la rosa negra, sujeta hermosamente con una cinta de color negro.

 

 

**“Cuando estas triste, y nadie lo nota.**

**Te enviare una rosa negra.**

**Cuando tu corazón este negro y congelado.**

**Te enviare una rosa negra”**

Y ese, había sido el principio.

 

Una rosa negra, acompañada de una tarjeta con un peculiar mensaje.

 

Solo eso.

 

Pero ese simple gesto, le había dado una sonrisa, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, no desde que había comenzado con todo esto, no desde que había conocido a **ese hombre.**

El saber que en alguna parte dentro de esta tétrica fortaleza que el mismo había ayudado a construir se encontraba alguien que notaba su tristeza, o que incluso le notaba, no como un ingeniero, no como un genio, sino que como una persona, le llenaba de una felicidad que nunca había sentido antes.

 

¿Qué tan triste puede ser la vida de una persona como que una simple rosa le provoque tal felicidad?

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

-       _No mas…por favor no mas…-_ soltó entre quejidos silenciosos, casi imperceptibles.

 

-       _Pero Shou-chan…aun queda mucho tiempo para disfrutar._

-       _Basta, porque favor basta.-_ intento detenerlo, empujándole de los hombros, pero la fuerza del otro era superior, por mas que lo intentara no podía hacerle detenerse, no podía, y dolía, dolía mucho no poder ser dueño de nada, ni de su propio cuerpo, el que con facilidad podía traicionar todo lo que pensaba - _¡Ah!_

-       _Al parecer he encontrado un punto interesante ¿Realmente quieres que me detenga? –_ soltó el albino con voz burlona, dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa que mando un escalofrío al Cataño.

Byakuran había tocado aquel dulce punto en su interior, y su cuerpo simplemente se había rendido, sin dar mas batalla había dejado de forcejear al sentir la ola de placer golpearle como una descarga eléctrica, dejándole temblando en las manos del albino.

 

**¡Dios como odiaba todo esto!**

 

¡Como odiaba ser tan débil!

 

¡Como odiaba no poder resistirse!

 

Tembló nuevamente cuando el albino embistió en su interior, tocando otra vez aquel punto en su interior, todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer, a como iba no duraría demasiado, lo que significaba que si Byakuran no se sentía satisfecho con todo esto, repetirían.

 

_¡No más! ¡No más!_

 

Repetía Shoichi dentro de su cabeza, pues de sus labios no salían mas cosas que gemidos quedos y quejidos. Lo mas probable es que no pudiese levantarse después, bastardo de Byakuran, había planeado todo desde el principio, por eso había venido a verle a su habitación.

 

-       _Vamos Shou-chan, no seas tímido…-_ pudo escuchar el castaño que decía el otro con la voz cargada de deseo, de una lujuria que parecía no tener limites

 

¿Cómo una persona que parecía no tener corazón, podía sentir tanta pasión?

 

Quizás era alguna clase de compensación, **experiencias físicas en lugar de sentimientos reales** , eso parecía algo que podría hacer Byakuran.

 

Shoichi tembló al sentir llegar su orgasmo, en el momento que el mismo albino llegaba al clímax. Cuando sintió el semen de el otro en su interior, no supo si sentirse **aliviado o asqueado con todo esto** , aliviado porque el albino al fin se detendría, asqueado consigo mismo porque había permitido que todo esto sucediera de nuevo.

 

Después de la primera vez que Byakuran le había **violado** sobre el escritorio en la propia oficina del albino, Shoichi se había prometido a si mismo que no dejaría que el otro le pusiera una mano encima.

 

**Había sido totalmente en vano.**

 

A Byakuran, jefe de Millefiore, **simplemente no se le dice que no.**

 

Y quieras o no, el albino siempre lograba lo que quería.

 

 

Después de que Byakuran se hubiese ido de su habitación, y le hubiese dejado allí, tirado sobre su propia cama, con sangre y semen deslizándose por sus piernas, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que caer inconciente debido al cansancio.

 

Cuando abrió sus ojos, una rosa descansaba sobre su mesita de noche.

 

**La segunda rosa negra.**

 

**La misma tarjeta.**

**Ninguna firma**

 

Irie Shoichi no pudo más que **sonreír.**

Alguien en el mundo le estaba dando razones para seguir viviendo, aun después de todas las cosas que habían sucedido.

 

Aun después de estar tan sucio por las manos del albino, manchado por la sangre que este había derramado sobre el.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 **La tercera rosa** como siempre, le pilló completamente desprevenido.

 

Allí yacía de manera inocente sobre su escritorio, en su oficina, otro de esos lugares a donde se suponía nadie mas aparte de el podía entrar.

 

Shoichi tomó la rosa y sonrió ¿Cómo negarse a tal regalo? ¿Cómo negarse a su significado oculto? Podía ser una simple rosa, pero el hecho de que llegara solo en momentos como este, solo podía significar que l apersona que enviaba dichas rosas le vigilaba, no de una manera escalofriante, como lo haría Byakuran, sino que de una forma distante pero cuidadosa.

 

-       _¿Cómo es que sabes cuando debes enviarla? –_ inquirió al aire dejando la rosa negra junto a las otras dos, las que a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido no se habían marchitado ni un poco. Cuando Shoichi había tonado esta peculiar característica, había pensado por un momento en indagar en la naturaleza de estas rozas fuera de lo común, pero después de meditarlo había decidido dejarlo así, prefería mantener el misterio, este pequeño misterio era lo único que le mantenía a flote.

 

Hoy Byakuran le había encomendado preparar un ataque en contra de la familia Vongola, algo que hiciera daño, pero no el suficiente como para que esta se desmoronara por completo

 

**“Solo un poco de dolor, solo un poco será divertido”**

Había dicho el albino con aquella sonrisa socarrona en los labios mientras se llevaba un malvavisco a la boca.

 

Shoichi simplemente había asentido.

 

El había entrado a la familia Millefiore para poder cambiar el mundo, si este era el precio que debía pagar, si la sangre debía manchar sus manos, **así seria.**

 

Alguien tenia que hacerlo, alguien debía hacerlo, ¿Quién mas aparte de el se atrevería a maquinar planes tan crueles para una persona como Byakuran?

 

**Solo él.**

A veces no podía evitar pensar que el era tan monstruo como el mismo Byakuran.

 

**“No porque seas humano significa que no eres uno de los monstruos”**

Había escuchado una vez, ¿Es que acaso esa frase se refería a el? ¿O era solo una coincidencia?

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 

 **La cuarta rosa** hizo acto de presencia frente a sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas una noche de tormenta.

 

Con truenos y rayos resplandeciendo afuera de su ventana.

 

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales de su ventana, como queriendo recalcarle el daño que había causado, cada trueno resonaba como un grito a sus oídos.

 

¡¿Cómo había sucedido esto?! ¡¡Byakuran le había dicho que solo seria una advertencia!! ¡¡Solo algunos heridos, un poco de sangre, solo un poco de dolor para la familia Vongola!! ¡¡No esto!!

 

**¡¡No el exterminio de una familia completa!!**

Shoichi cayó de rodillas en el suelo de su habitación.

 

**“Crédulo, jamás deberías haber confiado en Byakuran desde el principio, el es un monstruo”**

Le repetía una y otra vez una voz dentro de su cabeza, una voz que tenia razón, quisiera lo o no decía la verdad, una voz que le había advertido de estas cosas, una voz a la que había decidido ignorar todo este tiempo.

 

Había evitado desmoronarse cuando el albino le había informado del éxito de su operación con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro pálido.

 

**“Estoy orgulloso de ti, Shou-chan”**

¡Dios como dolían esas palabras!

 

Levantó la vista solo un poco para ver aquella rosa negra que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

 

-       _No la merezco –_ dijo en un susurro para si mismo – _No merezco que alguien se preocupe por mi –_ soltó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta del baño que había en su oficina, un cambio estructural que había debido hacer después de la primera visita de Byakuran a su lugar de trabajo – _Soy solo un monstruo._

**La quinta rosa** apareció junto a la cuarta al momento de salir del cuarto de baño.

 

Con el cabello húmedo y la intriga escrita en todo su rostro, tomó la tarjeta que venia con la rosa correspondiente.

 

**“Cuando tu vida es como un barco en una botella,**

**Completamente rodeado, perdiéndote en la soledad**

**Las rosas y yo siempre estaremos para ti”**

Shoichi tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, sin pensarlo mucho y con el corazón acelerado abrió.

 

-       _No me dejes, quédate conmigo un día mas…-_ dijo quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, el castaño no puedo evitar soltar una leve risita ante esto.

 

Spanner le devolvió la sonrisa, extendiéndole **la sexta rosa negra.**

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 **La séptima** casi pareciera que hubiese llegado manchada de sangre.

 

-       _¡Dios! ¿¡Que he hecho!? –_ el padre del guardián de la lluvia había muerto. Shoichi había dedicado tanto tiempo a esa operación, a esta advertencia, a la espera de que solo fuese eso, pero alguien debió haber cambiado algo a último momento. El castaño se llevo las manos al rostro.

 

¿Cómo había permitido que esto sucediera? ¿Cómo?

 

-       _Sabes que no fuiste tu –_ pudo escuchar la voz del ingeniero. Shoichi levantó la mirada, el rubio le miraba con seriedad y firmeza, demostrándole que creía cada una de las palabras que acababa de decirle.

 

**Spanner era su pilar en la oscuridad.**

 

Su faro.

 

Su luz.

 

**El y sus rosas.**

 

Spanner pocas veces hablaba con Shoichi, sus actos hablaban por si solos, por ello no necesitaba las palabras. Esa noche, entre sentimientos de culpa y gemidos silenciosos, Spanner le hizo el amor con cuidado, con dedicación, **tan diferente a como lo hacia Byakuran** , haciéndole olvidar aunque sea por unas pocas horas todo lo que conformaba su vida, Byakuran, Millefiore, las muertes, la sangre, las rozas.

 

Solo Spanner en su interior, solo esas manos acariciándole como si fuese de cristal, como si fuese una persona de verdad, una persona especial **, y no un monstruo.**

Cuando la mañana llegó, en la almohada, a un lado de su cabeza, encontró **la octava rosa.**

**“Besa tu reflejo en mi lugar cuando no este.**

**Coloca una rosa en tu cabello**

**Y no pierdas la fe.**

**Comparte otra noche conmigo”**

Shoichi sonrió al leer esa tarjeta. Spanner sabia perfectamente que decir, como y cuando.

 

Esa misma tarde, cuando Byakuran le mando a llamar a su oficina, después de someterle a placer, después de dejarle cual muñeca rota sobre la alfombra blanca. Sonriendo, deleitándose con lo que diría a continuación.

 

-       _Necesito que mates al Décimo Vongola._

-       _¿V-Vongola? –_ no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Qué había sucedido con todo el juego de torturar a aquella familia?

 

-       _Comienzan a ser una molestia, los guardianes sin su cielo no podrán hacer nada_

 

-       _Yo… -_ Shoichi no sabia que decir.

 

-       _Que sea aquí…tráele a la fortaleza –_ dijo el albino terminando de arreglar su ropa – _No me importa como lo hagas, solo hazlo._

 

¡Dios! ¡Como dolía ser simplemente una muñeca rota en las manos de este hombre!

 

Sin poder hacer nada, sin poder negarse a nada.

 

Dolía…y mucho.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 **La novena rosa** fue una despedida.

 

Shoichi salió de la oficina de Byakuran, dejando al joven jefe Vongola a merced de los deseos del albino, si el quería asesinar al joven Décimo, que lo hiciera el mismo, de la manera que el viera conveniente, y conociendo al jefe Millefiore, no seria una muerte linda.

 

Un grito resonó dentro de la oficina y Shoichi se llevó una mano al pecho, ya había comenzado.

 

**“¡¡Por favor detente!! ¡¡Por favor!!”**

El joven de los lentes cerró sus ojos sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban.

 

Sintió pasos acercándose, y supo de inmediato quien era.

 

-       _No llores. –_ fueron las palabras de Spanner, extendiéndole una rosa negra.

 

-       _No creo que puedo resistir todo esto._

-       _Debes._

-       _No puedo, lo siento._

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 **La décima rosa** llegó demasiado tarde.

 

 **10 rozas negras** que marcaron sus últimos días.

 

La sangre del Décimo jefe Vongola había sido imposible de olvidar, la mirada de derrota en esos ojos que había sido desafiantes.

 

Irie Shoichi no lo había soportado.

 

La ultima rosa negra descansaba sobre un ataúd negro repleto de flores blancas, y entre las manos frías de Shoichi las otras nueve rozas que le habían dado solo un poco de felicidad.

 

Solo un poco.

 

**Cuando la vida es como un barco en una botella.**

**No se puede escapar.**


End file.
